Sasuke x Hinata Fanfiction
by Kurama Zangetsu
Summary: Since this is my first story I ever wrote I don't expect to get much views or attention from this. Also this is my first time on this website so I hope to improve over time, so feel free to give constructive criticism.


Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter.

''You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for.'' The one who spoke those words to him were much more than an obstacle. He was Sasuke's only brother, the one who he was supposed to look up to and go to for advice. But it was the complete opposite, he hated Itachi Uchiha, for the crime he did not only against his village, but his own family and friends. Most of his young life and onwards his hatred grew and grew until it finally came to where he left his home, his home the village hidden in the leaf. He needed to become stronger, much stronger and he thought that strength didn't rely in the leaf, but in the darkness.

After three years of training with the rough Sanin Orochimaru, perfecting his skills and learning great jutsu he was finally ready to face his past head on and kill Itachi Uchiha. This showdown took place in the Uchiha hideout, a fitting place if you really think about it. ''Your eyes are still the same, they see nothing.'' His brother said sitting on a stone chair like some great king. ''I see you dead at my feet, that's all I need to see!'' The battle was gradually going in his favor. And once he unleashed his ultimate jutsu he thought he had the battle won. That is, until Itachi used his own trump card. The susano'o, a jutsu that only a select few in the clan could even do. The ones who had killed their best friends and unlocked the powerful mangekeyo sharingan. (I think I spelled that right) Defeat seemed guaranteed since he was out of chakra and no kunai or blade could even scratch the ultimate shield. Just when he thought his brother would take his eyes, something much different had happen. He merely placed his two finger on his forehead, smile one last time and said three words ''I'm sorry Sasuke'' then died at his feet. Sasuke's sight soon went blurry then completely black as he collapsed from extreme exhaustion.

The next time he awoke he was still extremely tired but in a different place. A dark room where there was only a single candle lighting it dimly.  
What, or who he saw next made him instinctively grab for his snake blade but it was nowhere to be seen. A man with a mask, an orange one with a single eye hole was standing in the corner seemingly waiting for him to wake up. He saw him as the one with the akatsuki member Deidera, painfully and surprisingly and familiar black flame shot from his eyes and engulfed him. His brother had used the same jutsu against him earlier when they fought. Surprisingly the man survived and explained that he was the legendary Madara Uchiha. Then explain the real reason why Itachi destroyed his clan.

After the lengthy story Sasuke once again passed out from shock and exhaustion. In his sleep he must of somehow gotten up and wondered around. He must have been dreaming because he saw a very familiar face but then once again blackness overtook him

To a very quiet and shy girls surprise, while off on a solo mission far away from the village, she came across an injured Sasuke. Even though he left and betrayed the village, she just couldn't leave him there to die, it just wasn't in her nature. So she had carried him on her back and headed towards an abandoned house deep in the forest where she treated his severe wounds.

The next day the young Uchiha had woken up once more, but once again he was in a different room. This one much more comfortable looking and he had more than just a thin blanket. The blanket he was now under was warmer and seemingly cleaner, and he wasn't in his old clothing anymore but a robe. His body was covered in bandaids, he noticed they were put on him by a skilled hand because they covered all of his wounds. He was still weak of course and wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against anybody. Then he heard a door open and somebody unexpected appeared. ''S-Sasuke, you're awake!'' It was Hinata Hyuuga and she was carrying what seemed like a tray of food and medicine. ''Hinata? What are you doing here?'' he tried to move but cringed in pain.


End file.
